


Just Give Me A Reason

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you fucking kidding me? Michael?!” Ray exclaimed, his voice cracking as his disbelieving mind tried to at least consider that this was for real. Because there was no way it could be. Gavin was usually so faithful and loyal, he just wouldn’t do this.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Ray, I was drunk and so was he. It was an accident, I promise!” Gavin insisted, pleading with those big hazel eyes of his and running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He knew Ray always struggled to resist when Gavin gave him a look like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me A Reason

“Are you fucking kidding me? _Michael?!_ ” Ray exclaimed, his voice cracking as his disbelieving mind tried to at least _consider_ that this was for real. Because there was no way it could be. Gavin was usually so faithful and loyal, he just _wouldn’t_ do this.

“I-I’m sorry, Ray, I was drunk and so was he. It was an accident, I promise!” Gavin insisted, pleading with those big hazel eyes of his and running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He knew Ray always struggled to resist when Gavin gave him a look like that.

So this _was_ for real.

Of all the people Gavin could drunkenly kiss, it just had to be Michael, didn’t it? Of course it was the one person Ray was constantly worrying about losing Gavin to. They were best friends, the unstoppable force of Team Nice Dynamite, the fandom-favourite couple of Mavin, and Ray had felt jealous even before dating Gavin. He would always feel a surge of that powerful yet destructive emotion when Gavin would climb all over Michael during an AHWU, or when they would team up yet again during a Let’s Play, or when someone else in the office would make another joke about Mavin.

And although Gavin had always insisted that Ray mattered more to him than anyone else in the world, Ray still had his worries, though he never really expected his biggest one to actually come true. He always thought Gavin was faithful; apparently he’d been wrong in assuming so.

“Ray, it meant nothing, we were both drunk!” Gavin repeated, that almost-irresistible pout still on his face. It was one that Michael always laughed at, and Ray found himself feeling even sicker with burning hot jealousy at the knowledge that Michael had also had a taste of those perfect lips of Gavin’s.

“You were drunk when you first asked me out.” Ray stated plainly, voice unnervingly hollow, and he almost laughed when Gavin only gave him a confused look. “Does that make us a mistake too?”

“No! Of course not!” Gavin gave Ray an offended look and he stepped forwards, just a little bit closer to Ray who allowed it. For now, anyway. “Ray, I just...”

“You what, Gavin? You just wish you never told me you kissed Michael so you could keep seeing him behind my back? You just want to tell me that we were a mistake so you can be with him instead? You just regret dating me instead of Michael?” Ray’s heart clenched with every word he said, but he was grateful for the fact that he had found the courage to voice the insecurities he had suffered since day one. In fact, he’d been feeling like this long before day one, he’d just never let Gavin know about this insecure side of him.

“Ray, please...” Gavin had sorrow in his damn irresistible eyes and Ray felt his heart break right then and there. “None of that’s true, I wouldn’t even think any of that for a single bloody second! I shouldn’t have kissed Michael, we were just mucking about, and Lindsay thought it was funny so we all just laughed it off. I didn’t think it’d matter...” He trailed off, averting his gaze from Ray’s face.

Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course Gavin wouldn’t assume it would matter. He never thought, always acted on impulse.

“Gav, just tell me one thing.” Ray forced himself to stay calm, losing control and getting emotional sure as he'll wasn’t going to get him anywhere here. Gavin nodded so he continued. “What’s to stop me walking out this room and saying we’re over?”

Gavin seemed to stop and think, brow furrowing in that way it always did when he was deep in thought. Then he smiled softly, glancing nervously yet affectionately up at Ray. 

“I love you, Ray... I love you so goddamn much; I’d be lost without you. I’d never leave you for anyone, especially not Michael. He’s got Lindsay, anyway.” Gavin spoke his confession with the most honest and truthful voice Ray had ever heard him use. It was breathtaking to finally hear those words come directly from Gavin; Ray found himself speechless. Gavin was usually such a commitment-phobe, that’s exactly the reason it took three bottles of beer and two shots of Jack Daniels for him to actually admit to Ray that he had feelings for him, so to hear him say those few words that Ray had only imagined hearing before, well, it was special. “Please, just please don’t leave me.”

“I love you too, Gavin... Fuck, just come here.” In this moment, words were not something that came easily to Ray. So he made up for what he couldn’t phrase perfectly with actions.

Namely the one that consisted of Ray closing that small gap between them, taking Gavin’s lightly stubbled face in his hands, and kissing him firmly, conveying all of his passion and emotion on the contact as he possibly could. And Gavin returned it with equal fervour, his arms wrapping around Ray’s waist to tug him even closer.

When they finally broke the kiss, it was only for Gavin to smother his face in the crook of Ray’s shoulder.

“I’m never gonna get drunk around Michael again, I promise.” Gavin informed, a serious tone to his voice that Ray was lucky enough to be one of the very few to actually hear. Gavin was known for messing around and making jokes, even in serious situations, so Ray was eternally grateful for the fact that Gavin was actually treating this conversation with respect. It brought an elated smile to Ray’s face and it helped him to believe Gavin when he said that he valued Ray above everyone else, even above Michael.

“Don’t let me stop you from getting drunk around Michael, just make sure I’m there too so you don’t do anything dumb like this again.” Ray said warmly, finally feeling a whole lot better about Gavin’s mistake. “I may not drink, but I’ll take care of you, alright Vav?”

Gavin nodded, a wide smile on his face as he pressed a quick kiss to Ray’s lips. “Sounds like a good plan, X-Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
